1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable hard disk casing, and more particularly to the portable hard disk casing enabling the user to easily assemble the casing and maintain overall appearance of the portable hard disk casing.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hard disk casing normally is composed of a front cover, a rear cover, and a hollow body. After a storing unit is mounted on a face of the front cover or the rear cover, the front cover and the rear cover are assembled with two opposite sides of the hollow body. Another type of conventional portable hard disk casing is further provided with a carrier on which the storing unit is mounted. The carrier is then connected to the rear cover after the storing unit is secured. No matter what kind of structure of the conventional portable hard disk drive casing is, the weight of the storing unit will easily break the bonding with the rear cover due to torque between the rear cover and the storing unit. Furthermore, the conventional portable hard disk drive is not provided with a supporting device to stand the portable hard disk drive on a surface such that the operation of the hard disk is not convenient.
In order to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings, the present invention is to provide a portable hard disk casing that is easy for the user to assemble the storing unit inside the casing and does not worry about bonding breakage between the casing and the storing unit.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.